Restrooms, and in particular public restrooms, are often unsanitary and potentially unhealthy. There are many different sanitary toilet seat covers used to avoid the unsanitary and potentially unhealthy contact with a toilet seat during use. One such toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,274, to McQueen, discloses a sanitary toilet seat cover having waterproof material affixed to a layer of porous material impregnated with an antibacterial solution. Adhesive patches are also used to temporarily affix the seat cover to a toilet seat. Another toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,990, to Chan, disclosing a splash suppressing toilet seat cover made of paper. A zigzag or fanfold portion extends across the center portion. Another sanitary toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,036,623, to Hopkinson, disclosing a shield or protector that has a blank or tongue-like forming member being turned or folded back under the seat sitting portion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,784, to Thompson, discloses a toilet seat cover made of paper having handgrips.
Prior sanitary toilet seat covers have not been suitable in protecting against contact with the forward inner bowl surfaces.
Prior sanitary toilet seat covers have not provided a pocket to contain toiletries.
Prior sanitary toilet seat covers have not been packages with toiletries as part of a kit.